


Семь дней любви в ожидании смерти

by coello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coello/pseuds/coello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроо должен умереть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семь дней любви в ожидании смерти

— Какой твой самый страшный секрет, Кенма?

Нет, глупая все же игра. Это Бокуто предложил отметить последний день лагеря вместе. Сам Кенма никогда бы не стал в этом участвовать, но ребята с таким энтузиазмом принялись искать бутылку, уселись в круг, в который, смеясь, втянули и Кенму, что он не стал сопротивляться.

И ясно же, что правды никто не скажет, если задать по-настоящему личный вопрос. И что интересного в том, чтобы выбирать вызов и потом выполнять чьи-то дурацкие поручения?

Сначала Ямамото, заикаясь и краснея, назвал имя любимой девушки по требованию Яку. Никто не удивился и не впечатлился. Ямамото в принципе не умел скрывать своих влюбленностей. Лев выбрал вызов и понес на закорках хохочущую Широфуку до автомата с напитками и обратно. 

Когда горлышко остановилось напротив Кенмы, он уже и забыл, что в игре. 

— Какой твой самый страшный секрет, — повторил Куроо с одной из своих самых ехидных улыбочек. Кенма отложил PSP и задумался.

Куроо не знал его самого большого секрета. Никто не знал. Самое забавное, что Кенма не представлял, что можно сейчас соврать, какие могут быть страшные секреты у его ровесников. Такие же, как у него? Что-то невиннее, чем коллекция винтажных порножурналов под кроватью, влюбленность в лучшего друга или сверхъестественные, но совершенно бесполезные в быту способности?

Кенма мог назвать любой из этих пунктов, чтобы соблюсти правила игры; он слегка улыбнулся, представив, какие бы у них всех сделались лица.  
Из всех зол Кенма выбрал меньшее.

— Я хотел бы встречаться с одним из присутствующих в этой комнате, — сказал Кенма и вернулся к PSP. Куроо сам виноват, не надо было его дразнить. А врать Кенма не любил.

Девчонки Фукуродани запунцовели и переглянулись.

Бокуто смотрел на него с восторгом, в отличие от остальной их команды, его горящий взгляд красноречиво говорил, что он все устроит. Кенма немного забеспокоился, как бы и правда Бокуто не проявил инициативу и не попытался свести Кенму с одной из них. Лучше бы признался про порнушку.

— Ну и как ее зовут? — спросил Куроо уже в автобусе.

— Карла Валенти, — ухмыльнулся Кенма и протянул Куроо телефон. На скринсейвере Карла с наручниками сидела на столе и призывно подмигивала. — Единственная девушка в моей жизни, которая всегда рядом. Можешь дать Бокуто отбой. 

Куроо рассмеялся. 

— Я почему-то так и думал, правда, ставил на Нову и Кортану.

Показалось? Или в голосе Куроо прозвучало скрытое облегчение?  
Внутренний голос издевательски попросил не выдавать желаемое за действительное, и Кенма с ним согласился.

Мимо автобуса на велосипедах проехали мужчина и женщина. Женщина была отмеченной, и настроение у Кенмы моментально испортилось. Когда они выглядят такими счастливыми, это вдвойне тяжелее принимать.

***

Кенма никогда не видел, как появляется печать. Метки могли быть свежими, однодневными или уже недельной давности, он мог с точностью до секунды определить, когда они образовались, но процесс не заставал. В этот момент Кенма смотрел на Куроо и думал о всяких приятных вещах. Например, о том, какой Куроо красивый. И как ему идет небрежно расстегнутый ворот рубашки, открывающий загорелую грудь. 

Он любил смотреть на Куроо, конечно, когда Куроо этого не видел. И не то чтобы Кенма считал это чем-то неприличным или постыдным, но справедливо полагал, что не всем нравится, когда на них пристально пялятся. Вот Кенме бы это точно не понравилось. 

Куроо разговаривал с одним из своих одноклассников, чье имя вылетело у Кенмы из головы. Обернулся, словно почувствовал взгляд Кенмы, и что-то крикнул, помахав рукой. 

Тогда это и произошло. Куроо все еще стоял с поднятой рукой, и по нему прошла рябь, очертания смазались, Кенма моргнул, решив, что у него что-то с глазами. Все это длилось одно мгновение, а когда мир обрел четкость, Кенма увидел печать. Ту ненавистную серую дымку, которая теперь будет рядом с Куроо до самой смерти.

Машинально бросил взгляд на часы: 13:43.

Еще ровно семь дней, сто шестьдесят восемь часов, десять тысяч восемьдесят минут, шестьсот четыре тысячи восемьсот секунд.  
Кенма стоял в каком-то отуплении, считал, считал, считал и не представлял, что делать. Куроо распрощался с приятелем и неторопливо направился к Кенме. 

И тогда Кенма очнулся. Он развернулся и побежал, обогнув здание школы по периметру, перемахнул через низенький забор, за которым росло несколько пышных кустов серебристой акации, рухнул на колени и зарыдал.

Он редко плакал, даже когда было очень тоскливо, а так сильно никогда в жизни. Кенма не мог остановиться, захлебывался в рыданиях, размазывал непрерывные слезы и зажимал себе рот, когда из горла непроизвольно вырывались всхлипы вперемешку со стонами. Он бы закричал сейчас, но боялся, что кто-то услышит и подойдет узнать, в чем дело. Прошло десять минут или полчаса, Кенма не следил за временем, он затих и сидел прямо на земле, прижав колени к груди. Не было больше ни слез, ни мыслей, только сосущая пустота.

Телефон завибрировал. «Ты где?» Куроо.

Видеть его не хотелось и хотелось одновременно. Кенма быстро отбил сообщение: «Сейчас подойду».

Конечно, Куроо заметил. Видок у Кенмы был тот еще, хотя он и потратил упаковку бумажных платков и бутылку с водой, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Стеклянная дверь отразила опухшее лицо с покрасневшими белками глаз.

— Что-то случилось, — Куроо не спрашивал — утверждал.

— Да, — сказал Кенма. — Но я тебе не могу ничего рассказать.

— Не обязательно свои проблемы решать в одиночку, — только и заметил Куроо.

«Если у тебя есть я», — закончил про себя Кенма. Сам Куроо такого никогда не сказал бы, но это подразумевалось. И Кенма знал, что Куроо все равно не отстанет так просто.

В метро Кенма с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться с места и не выскочить на первой попавшейся станции, он никогда не находился настолько близко с отмеченным и был не готов. От Куроо несло холодом и обреченностью, и, казалось, чернота, исходящая от него, расползалась по вагону. Кенму тошнило, в голове перестукивались ледяные молоточки.  
Он осторожно накрыл ладонью руку Куроо, которая расслабленно лежала на коленях. Сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки ощутил тепло, стало легче.  
Куроо немного удивленно покосился на него, но ничего не сказал и продолжил дремать. Только спустился пониже и положил голову Кенме на плечо. 

— Пройдемся до торгового центра, мне нужно купить наушники, — предложил Куроо на улице.

Кенма, согласился, что угодно, чтобы не идти домой, не сидеть там в одиночестве и не есть себя заживо.

— Кстати, так и не скажешь, что у тебя произошло, — спросил Куроо, внимательно глядя на него.

Кенма редко принимал решения, не обдумав. Но это был Куроо, и к черту размышления. Если получится ему сказать прямо сейчас, все обойдется, загадал он. 

— Не у меня. У тебя. Через семь дней ты умрешь.

Слова вылетели легко, как стрелы из-под туго натянутой тетивы, ничего не мешало, и Кенма облегченно выдохнул. 

Куроо глянул с недоумением.

— Решил поиграть в Садако?

— Я серьезно, Куроо. С детства, сколько себя помню, я умею видеть тех, кто скоро должен умереть. Сегодня над тобой появилась печать смерти.

Кенма ожидал чего угодно. Куроо мог решить, что он псих. А почему нет? Свихнулся от своих игрушек, пересидел в виртуальном мире, голова и не выдержала. Сейчас посмотрит с жалостью, всполошится, начнет звонить родителям и потащит Кенму в больницу. Это же Куроо.

Кенма иногда и сам не был уверен, нормален ли он. 

Куроо наконец поднял на него взгляд, усмехнулся криво:

— Если бы я тебя плохо знал, решил, что ты пытаешься меня разыграть, только розыгрыш хреновый какой-то. Я думаю, ты перегрелся, жара может так влиять и на нормальных здоровых людей. Тебе стоит полежать дома. Я тебя провожу. Сейчас полежишь, и все пройдет.

Его голос дрогнул.

Куроо так беспомощно цеплялся за любое разумное объяснение, лишь бы не верить, что у Кенмы к горлу подкатил комок.

— Пошли. Попробую тебе доказать, что я в своем уме. И если не получится, пообещай пока ничего не предпринимать. 

Кенма никогда не следил за статистикой смертности Токио. Сколько ежедневно умирает людей в многомиллионном городе? Десятки, сотня-две? Сейчас Кенме нужен был всего один.

Он потянул Куроо за руку и вывел его на середину залитой ярким предзакатным солнцем площади. 

Людей было множество: сидели на лавочках старики, подкармливая голубей или присматривая за внуками, по центру носились на роликах подростки. Тут и там встречались скопления молодежи.

Один раз глаз Кенмы зацепился за темное пятно, но это было не то. Они вышли с площади и свернули на оживленный проспект. 

А вот и нужный отмеченный. Сегодня мой день, подумал Кенма и опешил от собственного цинизма.

Парень в спортивной куртке кислотного цвета отделился от толпы товарищей, помахал рукой и направился в сторону дороги.

— Он сейчас умрет, — уверенно сказал Кенма. — Ему осталось не больше пяти минут. За ним.

Он все так же тянул Куроо за руку, и тот не пытался вырвать ее и просто молча шел за Кенмой.

— Скорее всего, попадет под машину, — произнес он. — Если бы я был азартен, я бы, наверное, жалел, что мне не с кем даже поспорить на то, как они умрут. 

Куроо нахмурился и резко остановился. Перегнул палку, подумал Кенма. Отметил отстраненно визг тормозов и крики прохожих и то, как до боли и хруста сжал Куроо его пальцы.

Парень в оранжевой куртке застыл в нелепой позе, распластавшись на черном асфальте яркой тропической бабочкой. 

***

Куроо лежал на кровати и невидяще смотрел в потолок.

— Почему я? — спросил он.

Кенма нерешительно потоптался и лег рядом с Куроо.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. 

Куроо повернулся к нему, и Кенма сразу закрыл глаза, почувствовал на лице неровное дыхание.

— А ты? Каково тебе жить с этим?

— В какой-то момент я почти перестал обращать на это внимание. К тому же не так часто вокруг меня умирают люди. С тем парнем, считай, повезло. Ужасно звучит, но по-другому не скажешь. Иначе мне бы долго пришлось доказывать тебе, что я не слетел с катушек. Я привык не смотреть по сторонам, чтобы не видеть отмеченных. И я не смотрюсь в зеркало. 

— Теперь понимаю, почему всегда ходишь по улице, уткнувшись в консоль, — вздохнул Куроо. — На меня ты сейчас тоже не хочешь смотреть? 

— Да, — честно сказал Кенма. – Это тяжело. Но ты — это ты. Я справляюсь.

— Ты когда-нибудь пытался их спасти? Этот парень, если бы ты окрикнул его, остановил, он бы…

— Я не мог, — сказал Кенма. – Однажды я попробовал. Я же сначала думал, что я вроде супергероя, и мне эта способность дана, чтобы я спасал людей. Как-то целую неделю следил за одной девушкой. И когда настал час «Х»…

В памяти всплыл липкий страх, который опутал его тогда. Язык прилип к нёбу, ноги сделались ватными, а сердце на мгновение остановилось. Невыносимая боль разрасталась в груди, Кенма задыхался, все вокруг стало черным, тьма переливалась вокруг него сотнями оттенков. И Кенма понял, что умирает. И что ему нельзя вмешиваться. В этот момент все отступило. Потому что отступил сам Кенма. 

Кенма тихо рассказывал это, и чем больше он говорил, тем сильней каменело лицо Куроо.

— Больше я никогда не пытался. Я знал, что этого нельзя делать. И что это нифига не дар, а проклятие. 

— Но мне ты сказал? И тебе ничего не помешало.

— Наверное, это не критично пока, — неуверенно сказал Кенма, — я не знаю точно, как это работает. Возможно, то, что ты все знаешь, не должно повлиять на… на…

Кенма запнулся.

— На то, что в среду я все равно умру?

— Ты не умрешь, — сказал Кенма. — И прекрати так спокойно к этому относиться. Нам нужно решить, что делать дальше. Я не собираюсь так просто сдаваться.

— Можно очертить вокруг меня защитный круг с заклинаниями или запереть в бункере на весь день, — жизнерадостно сказал Куроо.

— Ты так до конца и не поверил, что все очень серьезно? — Кенма вытащил из-под себя маленькую подушку и несильно треснул ей Куроо по голове. Тот ойкнул и подмял Кенму под себя, зафиксировав его предплечья над головой. Кенма для вида лениво поборолся и затих. Ему нравилось так лежать и чувствовать на себе тяжесть Куроо, который разглядывал его с каким-то отчаянным весельем в глазах.

— Не знаю, Кенма. Я верю тебе, но не верю, что через неделю со мной что-то случится. Мне нужно время, чтобы все переварить.

Время, которого у тебя нет, подумал Кенма. От одной этой мысли непроизвольно брызнули горячие слезы. 

— Эй, ну ты чего? – смутился Куроо и неуклюже принялся вытирать ему лицо тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я без тебя не смогу, — вырвалось у Кенмы, и он замер, вдыхая любимый запах лосьона после бритья.

Прозвучало это как-то слишком интимно. Словно завуалированное признание в любви, запоздало подумал Кенма.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Куроо откашлялся и пропустил меж пальцев прядь его волос.

— Совсем отросли. Будешь опять обесцвечивать?

— Не думаю.

— А мне нравилось.

— Все равно не буду, — упрямо сказал Кенма.

— Как насчет того, чтобы не спорить с умирающим? 

— Идиот, — буркнул Кенма. — И слезь с меня.

Куроо откатился в сторону и заложил руки за голову.

— Мне страшно, — сказал он. — Так страшно никогда в жизни не было. Мне точно было бы спокойней, знай я, что это какой-то затяжной розыгрыш или что ты чокнулся, возомнил себя вестником смерти и как-то заставил того пацана прыгнуть под машину. 

— Ну вообще-то технически это возможно, — сказал Кенма. — Подстроить такое. Если останешься на ужин, я тебе расскажу.

Куроо остался не только на ужин. 

Поблагодарил Козуме-сан за вкусную еду и помог вымыть посуду, попутно перебрасываясь с ней шуточками, над которыми она звонко смеялась.  
Мама Куроо любила и в его присутствии просто расцветала.   
«Если бы у тебя был брат, — всегда говорила она, — я бы мечтала, чтобы он был похож на Тецуро».

Кенма не спорил, но меньше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Куроо был его родственником. 

В комнате Куроо залез с ногами на кровать и стал перебирать стопку старых дисков с играми.

— Посмотрим фильм? — спросил Кенма.

— Ага, «Пункт назначения». А еще можно составить для меня последний список того, что я должен успеть сделать за неделю. 

Он на грани, подумал Кенма, еще немного и сорвется. Пусть отвлекается.  
Кенма взял со стола лист бумаги и ручку.

— Ну и какие у тебя пожелания? 

— Не знаю, ничего в голову не приходит, а ты бы что сделал, если бы знал, что скоро умрешь?

— Не тратил бы время на составление списков, — сказал Кенма.

— Ну и впиши первым пунктом, — безмятежно ответил Куроо. 

Кенма послушно записал.

Куроо рассеяно крутил на пальце диск с коллекционным изданием Metal Gear Solid V. В другое время Кенму удар бы хватил при виде такого святотатства, но теперь все потеряло прежний смысл.

Диск отлетел, и Куроо нагнулся, чтобы достать его из-под кровати.

— Ого. 

Кенма мысленно чертыхнулся и понадеялся, что не краснеет.

Куроо вытащил на свет стопку журналов и с интересом листал глянцевые страницы, на которых разворачивалась разнузданная бисексуальная оргия.

— Слушай, я, кажется, понял, что будет в остальных девяноста девяти пунктах. Не могу же я умереть девственником. 

— Нам вызвать проститутку или ты сам как-нибудь справишься? — ровно сказал Кенма.

— Как-нибудь сам я и так слишком давно справляюсь. Стоит завтра в клуб сходить, кого-нибудь там найти?

Кенме расхотелось продолжать этот разговор.

— Я хочу спать.

Когда Кенма вернулся из ванной, Куроо уже заснул прямо в одежде. Крепкий сон не смог убрать усталость и напряжение с его лица. Кенма сел рядом, провел пальцем по лбу Куроо, как бы разглаживая морщинку озабоченности.  
Футболка у Куроо сбилась, открывая живот, а штаны немного съехали, обнажив ложбинку между ягодиц.

Кенма не удержался и погладил Куроо по животу. Теплый. Живой. Это успокаивало. И возбуждало. Второе получилось как-то внезапно и подвигло Кенму на очередную глупость. Рука скользнула под резинку трусов, Кенма высвободил член и чуть слышно застонал сквозь зубы, надрачивая головку.

Второй рукой он все так же гладил Куроо по животу, не решаясь предпринять что-то еще. Где-то на периферии сознания в панике билась единственная разумная мысль, что надо прекратить, если Куроо проснется, это будет катастрофа. А может, на самом деле я этого и хочу, отмахнулся Кенма и застыл от взгляда Куроо, жадного, темного, пронзительного. 

Куроо молчал несколько мгновений, словно что-то обдумывая, потом дернул на себя Кенму и принялся стягивать с него майку.

— Я так понимаю, в клуб клеить девчонок ты завтра не пойдешь? — задыхаясь, спросил Кенма.

— Я и не собирался, — сказал Куроо и глубоко поцеловал, вылизывая рот изнутри.

Дальнейшая ночь прошла как в дурмане. 

Кенма расслабился и просто слушал жаркий шепот, повторяющий его имя, сорванное дыхание, и кусал костяшки пальцев, заглушая пошлые стоны, когда Куроо входил и прикасался губами к лопаткам или шее.

А после уже Куроо вздрагивал под ним, горячий, податливый, с разметавшимися и мокрыми от пота волосами, смотрел голодно, и от этого просто крышу сносило. И Кенма думал, что они придурки, раз так долго ждали.

Утром Кенма проснулся от стука в дверь. В панике посмотрел на часы, выпутываясь из вороха одеял и тесных объятий Куроо. Завтрак они уже проспали. 

— Мы уходим, — крикнула через дверь мама. — Не опоздайте в школу.  
На лестнице раздались ее быстрые шаги, и все затихло.

— Я никуда сегодня не пойду, — потянулся Куроо, — у меня там все болит, к тому же тратить остаток жизни на школу я считаю преступлением.

Кенма согласно кивнул, не удержался и лизнул розоватый засос на шее Куроо.

Спросил, немного волнуясь:

— А ты не хочешь поговорить? Спросить меня о чем-нибудь.

— О чем? – искренне удивился Куроо. — У меня есть ты. У тебя — я. Нам хорошо вместе. Даже не так — нам зашибись как охрененно вместе. И так будет до конца моих дней.

— Если бы ты реже об этом вспоминал, было бы замечательно.

— Не буду, если ты меня отвлечешь.

Куроо отбросил одеяло и продемонстрировал каменный стояк.

Кенма сглотнул и пообещал:

— Я тебя так отвлеку, ты у меня имя свое забудешь.

***

Куроо оставался у него всю неделю. Кенма даже помыслить не мог, чтобы провести ночь без него, и Куроо думал так же.

Родителям хватило объяснения, что Куроо помогает готовиться к очень важному тесту по химии, с которой Кенма никогда не ладил. 

Каждую ночь они трахались как сумасшедшие, а днем Кенма зевал на занятиях и думал о том, чтобы поскорей настала следующая ночь. Он бы с радостью забил и на волейбол, но Куроо со своим обостренным чувством ответственности прилежно посещал тренировки, и Кенме тоже пришлось. Хотя имелись свои маленькие бонусы, когда команда расходилась, а Куроо с Кенмой запирались в зале.

Среда близилась, но по Куроо не было заметно, что он нервничает. Кенма тоже старался держать лицо. Обоим страшно, но будем до победного конца делать вид, что все отлично, чтобы не напрягать друг друга, понимал он. 

— Завтра ты весь день просидишь на этом месте, — предупредил Кенма, похлопав по постели. — Не будешь притрагиваться ни к каким электроприборам. Воду пить только через трубочку. Есть не будешь ничего, вдруг подавишься или отравишься. В ванную не ходи, самое опасное место.

— В туалет я тоже ходить не должен? — поднял бровь Куроо.

— Со мной будешь ходить, — немного подумав, разрешил Кенма, — вдруг ты поскользнешься и свернешь себе шею. А вообще, вот.

Он достал пластиковую бутылку.

— Веселый у меня будет денек, — присвистнул Куроо. 

— Мы справимся, — сказал Кенма. — А потом забудем, как страшный сон.

— Справимся, — повторил Куроо и прижал Кенму к себе, зарылся лицом ему в волосы. – Я тебя не потеряю.

У Кенмы перехватило дыхание. Печать висела над Куроо, черная и уродливая. Кенме показалось, что она приняла очертания оскала и смеялась над их нелепыми попытками обмануть неизбежность.

Кенма закрыл глаза и принялся лихорадочно целовать лицо Куроо. 

— Не отдам, — шептал он, — никому не отдам…

Кенма проснулся поздно, ближе к обеду, сказалась бессонная ночь. Машинально потянулся к Куроо, но его не было.  
Кенма разозлился: просил же никуда не ходить, не маленький, должен понимать.

Рука нащупала на подушке бумажный листок, и Кенма потер глаза, пытаясь окончательно проснуться и прочитать, что там написано.

Узнал небрежный почерк Куроо, видно, писал наспех.

«Кенма, я не могу позволить тебе сегодня быть со мной. Я долго думал и понял, что если что-то предопределено, оно все равно случится. И я не хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, когда это произойдет. Не хочу, чтобы ты винил себя в чем-то, а ты будешь, я знаю. Эта неделя лучшее, что было в моей жизни. И ты лучший. Я тебя люблю. А этот день проживу как обычно. Пусть и без тебя. И будь что будет».

— Господи, как в фильмах второсортных, какой же идиот, а, — вслух пожаловался Кенма, одеваясь на ходу. — И сейчас я побегу его спасать.

И побежал.

На звонки Куроо не отвечал. Кенма лихорадочно соображал, где он может сейчас быть. 

Вряд ли он пошел в школу. Тренировки сегодня не было.

Решил увидеться с родителями или навестить бабушку с дедом? Кенма так бы и сделал, наверное.

Но если родители Куроо работали условно рядом, то, чтобы навестить стариков, Куроо пришлось бы ехать в другой город.

До матери Куроо он дозвонился сразу.

— Да, он заходил, — подтвердила она. — Не знаю, что за блажь ему стукнула в голову, но он собирался в Ацуги. Я думала, ты с ним поедешь. А что такое, дозвониться до него не можешь?

Кенма отключился. Значит, он был прав. Посмотрел на часы: ровно час дня. Времени едва хватало, чтобы добраться до вокзала. Шансы на то, что он найдет там Куроо, были ничтожны, но ему больше ничего не оставалось делать.

13:36.

Кенма смотрел на потоки пассажиров и непрерывно набирал Куроо. Шли долгие гудки, и Кенма напряженно вслушивался, не прозвучит ли где легкомысленная песенка, которая стояла у Куроо на рингтоне.

В 13:40 Кенму накрыла паника. Он стоял посреди толпы, и по щекам текли слезы отчаяния. Поздно. Он не в силах ничего изменить Он не смог уберечь Куроо.

— Кенма, ты чего тут делаешь?

На плечо легла тяжелая рука.

Кенма обернулся и неверяще уставился на Куроо.

— Ты… ты… — Кенма не мог подобрать слов и только хватал ртом воздух.

— Прежде чем ты что-то скажешь, я признаю, что вел себя как кретин, и очень сожалею, — примирительно поднял руки Куроо.

— Тебе жить осталось три минуты, идиот! — заорал Кенма.

На них начали оглядываться

Но Кенме было плевать. Он вцепился в Куроо и приложил ухо к груди, слушая размеренный стук сердца. 

— Стой и не шевелись. Просто стой, — прошептал он.

Кенме стало холодно, он чувствовал, как немеют мышцы. Как расползается металлический привкус во рту, а язык становится тяжелым и неповоротливым. Он хотел что-то сказать, но уже не мог.  
«Пожалуйста, — взмолился он неизвестно кому. — Забери меня, забери кого угодно, хоть всех их, только не Куроо, я что угодно готов сделать, только не трогай его».  
Кенма чувствовал, что уже не может дышать, он падал и видел, как Куроо с побелевшим лицом пытался его удержать, а печать над ним таяла. И от этого Кенме стало легко и радостно. Он попытался улыбнуться Куроо, сказать, что теперь все будет хорошо, и отключился.

***

Пробуждение не было тяжелым, голова не болела, во всем теле ощущалась легкость. Кенма на пробу пошевелился и тут же увидел над собой озабоченное лицо Куроо, который сжал его руку и поднес к губам.

— Ты как?

— Ты живой. И я тоже. Метка исчезла. И я прекрасно себя чувствую. И это тоже прекрасно. Ах да, я тоже тебя люблю.

— Да, это тебя от успокоительных кроет, — усмехнулся Куроо, — но кое-кому вчера не повезло. 

— Не сочти меня бездушной сволочью, но если этот кто-то мне незнаком, то меня это уже не волнует.

— Я думаю, тебе все равно стоит это знать, — Куроо смотрел на него как-то странно. — Когда тебя вырубило, я был уверен, что все очень плохо, ты не дышал какое-то время вообще. А через минуту рядом умер человек. Просто шел мимо и упал. Сердечный приступ. И после этого ты начал приходить в себя. Смог подняться. Ты не помнишь? Как я повез тебя в больницу? И уже там ты опять потерял сознание.

— Нет, — покачал головой Кенма. — Я ничего не помню.

— Приезжала полиция. У того мертвого мужика в сумке нашли взрывчатку. Предполагают, что он собрался взорвать поезд. Во всех газетах уже писали. 

— Насыщенный получился день, — сказал Кенма, его начало клонить в сон.

— Это ведь ты сделал, Кенма? Я понятия не имею как, но я уверен, что это ты.

— Я не знаю, Куроо. Если так, то я спас кучу народа, которая никогда об этом не узнает, но убил человека, чтобы спасти тебя. И чую, просто так это для меня не пройдет. Можно я подумаю об этом завтра? 

— А лучше не думай. Незачем забивать голову ерундой.

Куроо говорил еще что-то ободряющее, поглаживая его по руке, а Кенма засыпал.


End file.
